


Temperance

by Fieryflamess



Series: Julian's Route [10]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fieryflamess/pseuds/Fieryflamess
Summary: It's time for the Masquerade, but between having fun, Julian and Ryuhiko have a ghost to catch.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak
Series: Julian's Route [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877557
Kudos: 3





	Temperance

### An Uninvited Guest

Julian and Ryuhiko exchanged a wry look. Just when they were ready to search for Asra, he'd found them first. Ryuhiko could hear the sound of music and laughter, but it was distant, muffled. Nobody was nearby. It seemed they were in a wing that had been closed off from the Masquerade.

"Wait, why were you looking for me?" Asra asked.

"I have some questions for you," Ryuhiko said. "I... just found out I died of the plague, three years ago." Asra's eyes widened in horror before he averted his gaze, his mouth twisting in guilt? Regret? "You knew, didn't you?"

"I... yes, I did. Are you all right? You're not...? It's not hurting you? I tried to tell you the truth before, but it never worked. Your headaches..."

Ryuhiko felt a faint throbbing ache in his temples, but it was far from the debilitating agony he used to feel. "It doesn't hurt. I want to know. How did I come back? Do you know?" Then there was still that feeling that something was wrong with the whole situation.

"Yes? Well, I know I performed some ritual during the last Masquerade. But I don't exactly remember what happened. I wish I could tell you."

"Asra... thank you." Whatever Asra did to bring him back, it couldn't have been easy.

"It was worth it to give you a second chance."

"Well, you know what they say! You only live twice, right?" Julian nudged Ryuhiko, smiling hopefully. Ryuhiko could feel the somber mood lighten.

Asra blinked, then looked at Julian as if he'd just noticed that they weren't alone in the hallway. "Oh? Do my ears deceive me, or do I hear the voice of a dead man?"

"I'm not dead. Thank you very much!"

"Not for lack of trying."

"Er, well, let's just... leave that in the past, where it belongs. Ahem."

"I take it the plan worked?"

"Oh, yes. I chatted with the Hanged Man and lived to tell the tale. Hold your applause." He got serious. "Lucio's existence is directly tied to the plague. Kill him for good, and the plague goes away for good. And since the plague is coming back..."

"Lucio's coming back too." Asra didn't sound surprised at all. He just looked deeply irritated.

"Asra? Is this related to the problem you mentioned?" Ryuhiko asked, fixing his glasses.

"Yes. I encountered Lucio's ghost in the forest. But something was wrong. He didn't look human. He looked like a white goat, standing upright."

"What, like that painting in the dining room?" Julian asked. The goat with the ruby-red eyes. Ryuhiko felt a prickle of discomfort remembering.

"Like that, but with more mange. I followed it here, to the palace, before I lost the trail. I wanted to ask if you could keep an eye out for him during the Masquerade."

"You think he'll make trouble?" Ryuhiko asked.

"Maybe. Then again, maybe Lucio will be too vain to show himself in such a state."

"Ghost-hunting, eh? That sounds like a job for the two of us, Ryu." Julian said.

"Before you join the party, you'll need masks, unless you want comments about that eye of yours. It's not contagious, is it?"

"The only thing contagious about me is my sense of humor."

"I don't know which one's scarier." Asra laughed. "Here. A mask for you, and a mask for Ryu." He produced a pair of masks from his bag and handed them over to them.

Ryuhiko turned his mask over in his hands, admiring Asra's work. It was intricately carved and delicately painted to match the face of a dragon, black scales lined with amber to match his eyes. Horns protruded from the top, curving around the sides of his head and back, then a bit forward. Julian's mask was beaked like the other masks he'd seen him wear. Asra's work was much finer.

"What do you think, Ryu? Like it?" Asra teased.

"Asra..." Ryuhiko tugged at his earring. "You're not funny."

He laughed. "But you were cu—"

"Asra!" Ryuhiko clapped a hand over Asra's mouth. He looked over at Julian and felt his blush grow. "Uh... Um, anyway." He stepped back.

"This is a story I need to hear," Julian said. "That's two stories you have to tell me."

"No, it's the same story. _Anyway._ "

Asra came to his aid. "You'll need costumes, too. Why don't you go to the stalls out front? I'll find Nadia and let her know what's going on."

"You should tell Pasha, errrr, Portia, what to look for. She'll be able to help." Julian said.

"Will do. You two be careful, okay? And don't forget to enjoy the party!" Asra disappeared down another hallway.

As his footsteps faded in the distance, Julian cleared his throat. "Ah, allow me." He lifted the mask from Ryuhiko's hands. "Glasses off, my dear."

"Just when I was getting used to them..." Ryuhiko slid the glasses off and tucked them away.

Julian chuckled and deftly fastened the mask for him. Long fingers resting on Ryuhiko's jaw, he turned his head this way and that. "Elegant, mysterious, lovely... and the mask isn't half bad either." He winked rakishly at him, taking full advantage of having both eyes visible.

"Then let me return the favor."

Chuckling, he ducked his head so Ryuhiko could slip the mask over his face. He tweaked the mask's beak, adjusting its position until he'd hidden the red sclera of Julian's right eye. If he didn't know what he was looking for, he wouldn't see anything amiss.

"That's just perfect. Thank you, my dear. Now, let's take a look at those costume stalls, eh?"

Stalls, attentive vendors, and discerning partygoers lined the path to the palace. It was so crowded that, for a moment, Ryuhiko faltered. Would anyone recognize Julian? Within moments they had entered the fray, and Julian wrapped an arm productively around his shoulders. No one gave them more than a cursory glance. Bit by bit, Ryuhiko relaxed. It looked like they were safe for the time being. Applause from the south end of the bridge drew his attention. Six swans flew in glittering arcs over a small pond. Two handlers with a cart of bread were coaxing the birds through a series of synchronized tricks. Suddenly, a costume broke his line of sight.

Julian grinned as he dangled it in front of Ryuhiko. "What do you think? It's my size."

It did seem to be Julian's size, but it was also incredibly, astonishingly, _hideously_ gaudy. Most of it was searingly bright orange, but it also had purple panels and green trim. A half dozen clashing patterns and haphazardly placed gold chains 'completed' the look. Ryuhiko found himself at a loss for words.

"Um..." Ryuhiko furrowed his brow.

"Ha, the look on your face! Alright, how about this one?" Selecting another costume, he held it up to himself. Thankfully, it was a much more tasteful ensemble. "Hmm, no, too much red." He hemmed and hawed as he examined one costume after another. "Ah, now we're talking!"

Julian held up a costume in front of himself. Dark cloth and darker feathers, a flush of red at the throat. It could almost have been made him.

"And, wait, what's this? Do you, um. Do you think this one would fit you?"

He held out a costume for Ryuhiko's inspection. It looked like it would fit, but more than that, the cut, each part made long enough—or longer— to cover the worst of his insecurities; the colors, iridescent black accented with soft hues of blues and oranges; and the accessories, few and far between, suited him. Though Ryuhiko had never worn a proper suit in front of Julian, it seemed he knew exactly how he liked to dress. The thoughtfulness of the gesture made him smile.

Behind them, an attendant cleared her throat. "Are you ready to try on costumes? Please, follow me." She led them to a row of changing tents. Most of them were small, just large enough for one person. But Ryuhiko could also see a tent that was big enough for two.

"How about it, Ryu?" Julian asked.

"Let's change together," Ryuhiko said after a long moment's consideration. It was something they'd end up doing one day. Better now than later.

"Ohhh, I was hoping you'd say that."

They went into the large changing tent, and the attendant unfastened the curtain. "Just come outside and tell me if you want to make a purchase when you finish changing, okay?" She dropped the heavy fabric across the entrance, and then they were alone.

The rest of the crowd was just a piece of cloth away, but they had a semblance of privacy. Julian unfastened his mask, then started to remove his gloves and boots. Ryuhiko was suddenly feeling self-conscious, moving at a slower pace.

"You know, I'd forgotten how fun the Masquerade was," Julian said. "And going by that crowd outside, this'll be a party to remember! One for the history books!"

Ryuhiko hesitated, his fingers lingering at the hem of his top. A Masquerade to remember. If he'd ever attended in the past, those memories were lost to him now. Julian seemed to pick up on his train of thought.

"I can't wait to see what you think of it all, Ryuhiko." He glanced at Ryuhiko for permission, then slid his hands up under his top and pulled it over his head. "Every time is different. Oh, there are a few regular favorites, but the rest is a surprise."

Ryuhiko spun him to face the other way, swallowing hard. It was a mistake. He should've played the safe card and changed separately. Julian was going to think he was weird and leave him and make fun of him. And he only had himself to blame for trying to trust. What was he thinking, deciding to open himself up to humiliation like that? Ryuhiko rested his forehead against Julian's back and tried to calm down. Julian wouldn't do that.

Slowly, carefully, Ryuhiko turned Julian back around and bit his lip. The doctor gazed curiously and worriedly at him before looking him over, realization dawning on his features. Without missing a beat, he swooped down and pressed a kiss to a patch of black scales on his left shoulder. He winked and straightened up. Relieved, Ryuhiko untucked Julian's shirt, helping him undress.

Julian kissed his temple and continued talking. "One year, there was a scale model of the palace... made entirely from sweets. It was delicious, of course, the food always is. Turn around for a moment?"

He helped Ryuhiko into his costume, hands lingering on his waist while Ryuhiko fastened the buttons. Listening to him talk, the magician found himself smiling. It was difficult to linger on the past when Julian was weaving visions of the future.

"And the bubble room, that's a classic! If they ever tried to retire it, there'd be an outcry." He turned Ryuhiko back around and stole a kiss, his smile warm against his lips. "Maybe they'll have the mirror hallway? Hmm, or maybe they'll try the topiary zoo again."

Ryuhiko ran his hands over Julian's shoulders, smoothing away a few stray wrinkles and adjusting his sleeves. Julian held his hands out so he could button his shirt cuffs, the polished buttons gleaming in the candlelight. With everything in place, he ushered them out of the tent.

Julian did a slow spin, showing off every angle, and bowed gallantly to Ryuhiko. "What do you think? Am I dashing, stylish, handsome?"

"What about that orange one?" Ryuhiko wondered.

"The orange...? That monstrosity? I was only joking, you know!"

"Oh, were you? I thought it suited you so well." He could only hold a straight face for a few seconds, before the laughter welling up in his chest broke free.

Julian laughed too, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and miming wiping away sweat. "Ryu, don't scare me like that!"

"You really do look amazing. Dashing, stylish, handsome, and so much more."

"As do you, my dear." Julian waved, flagging down the attendant from earlier. "We'll take both of these costumes, please. They're just perfect."

Before either of them could reach for their coin purses, the attendant shook her head. "You're Ryuhiko, right? The Countess sent word. Your costumes are courtesy of the palace. And your clothes will be waiting in your rooms after the party." She gave them a curious look, clearly wondering who exactly they were. Julian grinned mischievously at him.

"Thank you," Ryuhiko said.

"Of course. Enjoy the Masquerade!"

"We'll have to thank the Countess later. For now, shall we?" Julian took his hand and led him inside.

Ryuhiko hardly recognized the palace's halls. The staff had transformed them for the Masquerade. Everything felt different as if he were seeing it for the first time. They were surrounded by decorations, music, uniformed servants, scents, and what felt like every single person in Vesuvia, all of them in elaborate masks and costumes. There was no shortage of people dressed as white goats. Because of course it couldn't be easy.

"So, we have to keep an eye out for a ghost goat in all this? Easier said than done. There's too much ground for us to cover with just the two of us." Julian said. "Now, I _do_ have friends who might be here. Maybe one of them will know something. But until we find a lead, we should enjoy the party, too. Why don't we start in the ballroom? It's always spectacular. And it's the biggest room. Everyone goes through it at some point."

The ballroom was already full of guests, dancing and chatting. It was all incredibly surreal, so Ryuhiko held on tightly to Julian's hand. They had barely taken two steps into the room when someone called out to them.

"Ilya? Is that really you?" The voice was quiet, just barely loud enough for them to hear. It was coming from a person in a deer mask, peering at them around a column.

Julian started in surprise before a broad grin spread over his face. "Peyton, my friend. I have no idea who this Ilya is."

"Oh, you rascal! You gave the family and me a real scare. I should've known you'd find a way out of it. Why are you here? Won't you get in trouble?"

"Not if you don't tell anyone. Say, while you're here, have you seen anything weird? I've heard some rumors about a ghost."

"Funny you should say that. I didn't see anything, but I did hear something. Something unnatural."

Out of the corner of his eye, Ryuhiko spotted a white goat, disappearing up the stairs. Was it a costumed guest? Or something else? He took a step toward the stairs, intent on finding out.

"Ryuhiko! Did you hear what Peyton just said?" Julian's voice shook him out of it.

He stopped, turning back to Julian and his friend. "I'm sorry. I didn't catch it."

"Well, I was trying to find the tiny sandwiches room when I heard two voices. The hallway was empty, but I could hear them talking, clear as day. Something about a deal? And a thief?" Peyton explained. Ryuhiko exchanged looks with Julian. _Two_ voices?

"Peyton!" A rabbit-masked reveler rushed up to them. "You'll never believe what I just saw! There was a ghost in the circus room!"

A jolt of adrenaline ran through Ryuhiko, and beside him, Julian leaned forward eagerly. "A ghost, you say? Where's this circus room?" Julian asked.

"Out that door, turn right, then three doors down. You can't miss it. ...Wait. What are you doing here? Aren't you—?"

"I'll explain later! It's good to see you again. Enjoy the party!" Julian ushered Ryuhiko out. They arrived at a set of massive double doors, draped with patterned fabric. "Here it is! After you."

Inside, a gauze-type fabric was draped from the ceiling and over the walls. Floating lanterns cast a hazy glow over the room, trailing streamers as they floated above the crowd. The scent of caramelizing sugar and fried treats wafted through the air. It was the last thing Ryuhiko needed to send his slowly growing headache over the edge. But he pushed through it to keep looking. Three circular stages dominated the room.

"I... hm. I don't see a ghost anywhere." Julian looked around.

"I don't feel anything, either," Ryuhiko said.

"Everyone, please take your places! The show is about to begin!" An attendant called out over the din. Behind them, more attendants swung the doors shut, and the floating lanterns dimmed.

"Well, why don't we stay and watch a show?" Ryuhiko suggested.

"Oh, good idea. Which one catches your fancy?" Julian gestured to the stages.

Assistants wheeled props onto the stages, and costumed performers took their positions. To the left, performers dressed in red and gold started setting fire to ropes and batons. In the center, attendants wheeled a giant, elevated birdcage, with acrobats perched inside. And to the right, a trio of magicians lifted their arms, raising a sphere of water into the air. Ryuhiko considered his options carefully.

"Let's go see the fire dancers."

"Excellent choice, Ryu. That looks like it'll be a real treat."

A gong chimed, and Julian and Ryuhiko joined the crowd around the stage on the left. The light there was dimmer than it was around the others. A trio of dancers stepped into the center of the stage. Each one held a pair of short staves, both ends aflame. Leaping and twirling, they spun their batons, passed them under their legs, and tossed them into the air. Firelight and shadow played over their faces and glittering costumes in hypnotizing swirls. With a final flourish, they bowed to the cheering crowd and stepped back.

"Bravo, bravo!" Julian cheered. "Ah, it takes a real panache to pull off tricks like that."

Another dancer took the stage, whirling a rope with a flaming globe on each end around himself. He spun it over his head, tilted his head back, and exhaled hard as one end passed overhead. It sent an impressive jet of glittering green flame toward the ceiling, and the audience gasped in delight. Each time he blew at one of the flaming spheres, the gout of fire was a different color. The last jet glittered with all the colors of the rainbow. As the performers took their bows, the light grew brighter, and attendants swung the doors open.

"Let's try another room, then. Surely someone's seen something." Julian said. "Or maybe we'll find that tiny sandwiches room. Who knows?"

They poked their heads into one room after another, looking for any sign of trouble. Julian lingered at one open door, peering inside with obvious interest. The room was full of low tables, with masked revelers crowded around each one. They seemed to be playing some kind of card game, but no money changed hands. Instead, they were wagering stories, secrets, and rumors.

"Well, well. It looks like a good time, doesn't it? Maybe we can win some information in a game. I _do_ have an excellent poker face." Julian suggested.

"It's worth a try. Maybe someone's seen something." Ryuhiko agreed.

"That's the spirit! Er, figuratively." They approached a table that had a few empty seats. "Say, want to join me, Ryu?"

"Deal me in."

"Fantastic. Dealer! Room for two more?" They sat together. Within minutes, Julian struck up an easy conversation with the other players.

"Well, this round, I've got a real spooky tale. A ghost sighting in the Count's old wing." One of them said.

Julian glanced briefly at Ryuhiko, raising an eyebrow, then made a big bet. "Oh! Is that my win? Must be beginner's luck. Now, what's this about a ghost?"

"I was walking by the staircase to the Count's old wing earlier when I got the strangest feeling. Like I was being watched. I looked up the stairs, and at the top, I saw a pair of red eyes, floating in the dark."

"Don't be silly. You probably saw the Count's old sighthounds." Another said.

"Floating eight feet off the ground?!"

"Maybe. Or maybe you'd already had too much to drink."

"Well, if you've got something better, then put it on the table."

"Have it your way. _I've_ got a secret from the last Masquerade."

Julian glanced sidelong at Ryuhiko, and the magician nodded just a bit. They had to know that secret. He looked deceptively casual, resting an elbow on the table and keeping up the conversation. But they were both playing to win. The round was much, much closer. Ryuhiko found himself leaning forward, holding his breath. They were going to lose. Then he felt a nudge under the table. Julian winked, the movement almost entirely hidden by his hair. He was handing him a card.

Ryuhiko took it, and Julian leaned forward, telling a joke that got the whole table laughing. His heart pounding, Ryuhiko slipped the card into his hand. Nobody looked twice at him, too distracted by the doctor. They all laid down their hands, and the High Roller groaned, disappointed.

"Ohh, fantastic play! That was a real nail-biter, wasn't it?" Julian played it up a bit.

"Thank you. So, what's this secret?" Ryuhiko asked.

"All right, fair is fair." The High Roller said. "During the last Masquerade, there was a dinner held in a hidden room. It was invite-only, very covert, just for the Count and his special guests. And I heard the guests got a once-in-a-lifetime offer."

"Hey, don't leave it at that! What was the offer?" The Card Shark demanded.

"I wasn't invited. How would I know?"

As the other players bickered, Julian cleared his throat and rose. "Well, that was fun, but we should probably get going. Enjoy the party!" They weaved between game tables, back out into the hallway. "Look at us, partners in crime! That was just perfect." As they walked, he abruptly stopped in front of a door painted with swirls of rainbow color. "Wait! Hang on. I remember this room. Let's go in. You won't regret it."

The room's centerpiece was a long banquet table, groaning under the weight of a feast. Smaller tables surrounded it, with a gap on the far side of the room for a small stage and a dance floor.

"Ohh, just look at that. It's even more vibrant than I remember."

Artfully piled with food sorted by color, with red at one end and purple at the other, was the banquet table. Fruits and vegetables, baked goods, candies, roasted meat, jams, and jellies covered the table. Nevermind the smell, Ryuhiko's mouth was watering just looking at it all. People sat at the smaller tables, chatting, eating, and occasionally getting up to get more food. At the far end of the table, he spotted Procurator Volta's diminutive form. She gathered an armful of tiny, orange cakes, and shoveled them into her mouth, taking no notice of the two. It was a beautiful, extravagant spread of food, and suddenly he realized—

"I'm starving. Are you hungry?" Ryuhiko asked, looking up at Julian.

"Famished," Julian replied.

"How long have we been here?"

"Well, that's the thing. You see, it's hard to keep track of time in the Masquerade. And it's easy to work up an appetite. Especially if someone's been refusing to eat." Julian gave him a pointed look. "So, let's eat something. Won't be any good if we wear ourselves out too early." Despite his lighthearted tone, there was genuine concern and care in his gaze.

"You're not gonna let that go, are you?"

When Ryuhiko looked back at the banquet table, the Procurator was on the green, scarfing down vegetables. He didn't particularly fancy the idea of getting between her and her food. By silent consensus, he and Julian approached the other side of the table and piled their plates high with food.

"How about we sit over here?" Julian pulled a chair out for him, and they sat around a table for two. "Here, try some lobster, it's _divine_. The kitchen staff really went all out."

Ryuhiko didn't think he'd had a bad meal at the palace, but this might have been the best one yet. "It's delicious. Try this dip?"

As they finished eating, a band took up position on the stage, and the lights dimmed. "Oh, this song! I love this song."

Other guests began to rise and wander onto the dance floor, by themselves, and in pairs or groups. Julian seemed to have the same idea. Pushing away his empty plate, he stood, unbuttoned his coat, and offered Ryuhiko a hand.

"May I have this dance?"

Ryuhiko took his hand, smiling, and they stepped onto the dance floor together. Julian guided them smoothly between the other couples, resting a hand on the small of his back. Ryuhiko rested a hand on his shoulder and the other on his hip, and Julian winked playfully at him. When he stepped forward, the doctor stepped back. When he turned, the magician followed. Ryuhiko could feel him: when and how Julian was about to move. They moved together as effortlessly as breathing.

"Just like that, perfect! You're a natural, Ryu. It's moments like this when I know I made the right choice."

Ryuhiko didn't miss a beat, but his brow furrowed slightly in confusion. The right choice...?

"Back in the Hanged Man's Realm, I mean." His voice was low, for Ryuhiko's ears only. "Ryuhiko, I... I hope you know how much you mean to me. How important you are. You and I both know that I've made mistakes. A _lot_ of mistakes. But even knowing what I've done, you still extended your hand to me, offered me a way forward." He leaned in close, and they turned slowly together, foreheads almost touching.

Ryuhiko's eyes started to sting. Why did he feel so sad? Why did it hurt to hear his words? Words that were so familiar, yet not at all. A lump grew in his throat as he tried to think.

"You inspired me, Ryu. I want to do better, to _be_ better. Mark or no mark, I want to help people. To give even a fraction of the kindness you've shown me back into the world." He whispered the last words almost against Ryuhiko's lips. If he leaned just a little closer, then—

Then in the blink of an eye, Julian twisted, and Ryuhiko spun out and away from him. At the last moment, he stretched out his arm and caught the magician's hand to pull him back in. As they met, he leaned back, pulling Ryuhiko over him, so they were touching from ankle to chest.

"So, well. I can't deny I was tempted to stay." He straightened, guiding the magician with him until they were standing again. "But in the end, I want to see tomorrow. And the day after tomorrow, and the day after that. I want to be here with you."

Warmth flooded through Ryuhiko, a rush of affection that made him feel weightless. The song faded, and Julian bowed, bringing Ryuhiko's hand to his lips. Around them, other Masquerade guests applauded, and the magician could hear envious sighs and whispers. Oblivious to their audience, Julian looked up at him, smiling. The band struck up another song, faster and more energetic than the last.

"Ah, can you feel that rhythm? It makes me want to get onto the table and dance! How about it?"

Ryuhiko declined with a gentle shake of his head. "Sorry. It's a lot to take in."

"Oh, don't worry, Ryu. Why don't you get some more food?" He seemed to have plenty of energy still.

The doors swung open, and attendants filed into the room, offering instruments to the crowd. Julian snagged a vielle and, winking at Ryuhiko, hopped up onto the banquet table. Ryuhiko didn't realize he could play. And _well,_ at that, his long fingers flying over the strings. After wiping his eyes and brushing away that odd feeling, he clapped along with the beat. The other spectators joined in. All around him, the music swelled. He could feel the energy in the air, the infectious joy of music and dance. And he could feel it the moment a sour, discordant note cut through the song.

_"...my party! Mine!"_

Ryuhiko could barely hear the voice over the music. He looked back and forth wildly, trying to pinpoint the source. Something crouched at the end of the table. He couldn't make out any details, but it sent a chill skittering down his spine.

_"If I can't have any of this... none of you can!"_

With a swipe, it hooked claws in the tablecloth and pulled hard. Food and plates went flying. The other dancers screamed and ducked for cover, the festive mood shattered. Ryuhiko's heart leaped into his throat as Julian toppled off the banquet table. Miraculously, he landed on his feet.

"Oh! No, not the food!" Volta cried, diving for the feast now scattered on the ground. Behind her, the ghostly shape dropped the end of the tablecloth and clawed uselessly at a ruined cake. Then, with a thin, angry wail, it fled through the door.

"Ryu! Did you see that?!" Julian called.

"It went through that door!" Ryuhiko answered.

"We can't let it get away!" He buttoned up his coat, and they gave chase.

From the veranda, Ryuhiko could see that they'd transformed the hedge maze for the Masquerade. He caught a flicker of white just inside the entrance. "In there!"

Julian and Ryuhiko dove into the maze together, running headlong between hedges and ducking under decorations. Ryuhiko could sense the unpleasant, viscous energy not far ahead. But the twists and turns of the maze were in his way. He couldn't catch up. It all faded until he lost the thread entirely. Frustration welled in his chest, and he slowed to a walk.

"The trail's gone cold." Ryuhiko sighed.

"That, ah, that was him, wasn't it? Lucio." Julian said.

"I think so. Same ghost goat I met when I first came to the palace."

"Hah. So Lucio threw a tantrum, then hid to avoid the fallout. Why am I not surprised? Don't worry, Ryu. The night's young. We'll have plenty of chances to catch him. Let's find a way out."

Easier said than done. Ryuhiko hadn't been paying attention to their path, and judging by the look on Julian's face, neither had he. They wandered through the maze. Ryuhiko couldn't even tell whether they were any closer to the exit or not. Thankfully, the fresh air was helping clear his headache. Then they emerged into a clearing. He recognized the fountain, but not the massive tree. And it wasn't just any tree.

"Oh, wow," Julian breathed, "that's just incredible, isn't it?"

Its branches bore dozens of kinds of flowers and fruits, an overwhelming riot of color and texture. Near the tree's trunk, Ryuhiko spotted another Masquerade guest, looking up at the heavily-laden branches. Julian stopped dead in his tracks, jaw dropping in surprise.

"Is that...? D... Doctor Satrinava?"

Oh? Ryuhiko stopped walking, looking curiously between them. Satrinava...? Could they be a member of Nadia's family?

"Who—?" They turned around, peering closely at the two. "Could it be...? Ilya, is that you?"

"None other!" Julian swept them up in a hug, but their masks clacked awkwardly.

"Ha! I can't believe you recognized me with this thing on." They stepped back enough to pull off their mask and adjust their scarf. "That's better. I have to say you're pretty healthy for a dead man, aren't you?"

"You, uh, you don't sound surprised."

"Dia filled me in. I hope you've met your risk-taking quota for the year?"

"I have. Promise." He assured. Ryuhiko had his doubts but held his peace. "Oh, but where are my manners? Let me introduce you. Ahem. Doctor Satrinava, this is Ryuhiko, my, er, my..."

"Yours, yes, I understand. It's nice to meet you."

"And, Ryuhiko, this is Doctor Satrinava."

"You _can_ just call me Nazali, you know?"

"I could never! You taught me everything I know about treating the plague."

"I don't recall teaching you the art of resurrection."

"Well, it _has_ been a few years. I've picked up some new tricks."

"Yes, you've grown since then, haven't you? You aren't half as gangly as you used to be. The stories I could tell you, Ryuhiko. The plague might be over, but Ilya's antics are eternal."

"The plague? Over? I wouldn't count on that." A voice said.

Julian went tense, and he immediately tried to shuffle Ryuhiko behind him. Ryuhiko knew that voice. Quaestor Valdemar entered the clearing, their macabre mask pale white in the gloom.

"What a shame. Had I found you anywhere else, in any other company, but there's time for that yet. I can be patient. I don't have to wait much longer, after all." Valdemar said.

"What are you talking about?" Julian demanded.

"I'm merely looking forward to the return. It won't be long now. Perhaps the next plague will set a new mortality record. I certainly hope it does. I wonder how long you'll survive this time?"

"I think that's quite enough." Doctor Satrinava cut in. "Take your ill omens elsewhere."

"Doctor Satrinava, don't—" Valdemar cut Julian off.

"...Doctor Satrinava?" Valdemar wondered aloud. "How fortunate. Perhaps...? Yes, perhaps we can come to an agreement. Doctor Satrinava. I am Quaestor Valdemar. I led the research during the Red Plague. I have many questions about your initial discovery of the plague. The symptoms, the treatments...? Perhaps we might converse elsewhere?"

Julian bristled, but before he could say anything, Nazali stepped forward. "Quaestor Valdemar, is it? Very well. I'll meet you on the veranda for this discussion."

"I look forward to it." Without breaking eye contact, Valdemar walked backward, back into the hedge maze.

"Doctor Satrinava, is that really all right? Valdemar is— they're..." Julian trailed off.

"Oh, I'll be fine. I'm more worried about you two." Nazali said.

"Us? Don't worry about us."

"Then I'll try not to. Take care, Ilya." Nazali ducked their head to put their mask back on, then followed Valdemar into the maze.

"Well, then. We should probably follow, shouldn't we?"

Ryuhiko opened his mouth to answer when a crash from further within the maze made them both jump. In the same instant, he felt a sudden tug, like a hook lodged behind his sternum. He could feel it, the sour, unpleasant energy from the rainbow room. And, beyond it, ominous, inky darkness.

"Ryu, what's wrong?"

"I think I just picked up the trail. Come on!"

"Right behind you!"

Ryuhiko followed the tug. Every step he took, the pull got stronger and stronger. It was taking them to the center of the maze. Before he knew it, he was running, branches whipping past him. Right behind him, Julian kept pace, following him through every dizzying twist and turn. He hurtled around the last corner and skidded to a halt, throwing an arm out. Julian nearly careened into him, but he caught himself with a hand on his shoulder. Ryuhiko barely noticed. Because there, in the center of the clearing, was the ghost they'd been hunting.


End file.
